Chance Encounter
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - Weiss Kreuz & Gravitation - An accidental meeting between Nagi and Shuichi has a life-changing impact on the youngest Schwarz member, one which could result in Schwarz's redemption...or defeat.
1. Chapter One

  


  


  


  


  
  


  
  


**CHANCE ENCOUNTER**

  


**By Shi-koi**

  


  


Fandom: Weiss Kreuz / Gravitation

Rating: R

Spoilers: _Weiss:_ everything from the first series, just to be on the safe side, some for the OVAs but assume Gluhen and the rest of that stuff doesn't happen. (As much as I adore the new versions of the characters, they just don't have the same _pull_. *wry grin*). _Gravitation:_the entire series and the OVAs.

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Nagi x Shuichi.

Status: In-Progress

Warnings: Crossover, humor, yaoi, violence, romance, sap, fluff, angst, questionable ethics, maybe a hint of coercion/non-con, bad language.

Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every series I owned, I'd still be broke. *sigh* Ah well, at least I still get to play with them. Heh. *wink*

Summary: An accidental meeting between Nagi and Shuichi has a life-changing impact on the youngest Schwarz member, one which could result in Schwarz's redemption...or defeat.

Notes: Regardless of what you may think, I don't believe Nagi to be a weak person. I think he's got to be pretty damn strong both as a character and as a person. You'll get to see him in his element later, but I'm trying to show the obvious differences between the worlds, the one of Schwarz, and the one most people live in. Weiss will be joining us in a couple of chapters as well, since I don't particularly have a favourite character out of the two bishie groups. *shrug* What can I say? I'm a glutton for sexy bishonen.

  


  


  


  


---*---

  


  


If asked, Nagi would have been unable to say what started it all. But everything must have a beginning...and an end.

  


Now to be honest, that doesn't really matter. The only thing of any importance is how the game is played, how the story is told, and how the characters act.

  


Everything else, is mere coincidence.

  


  


---*---

  


Chapter One

  


---*---

  


  


_Oh shit!_ Shuichi cursed inside his head as he ran. He was late _again_ for work, and the recording for their latest album was supposed to have started ages ago. The pink-haired vocalist for Japan's hottest new band had been late many a time, but never by – Shuichi glanced at his watch, narrowly missing a lamp-post as he skidded around a corner – _four hours!!_

  


Jumping nimbly over a bush, Shuichi cut through the park on the way to the large NG building. "'Scuse me...Gomen – sorry..." Shuichi called out, as he raced along, deftly weaving his way though any person who got in his way. He hopped over a small dog on the path when he realised that he was about to crash into a boy walking his way, his head down, dressed in a dark uniform.

  


"Aaaah!" Both boys went down in a tangle of limbs.

  


"Aa, gomen, gomen, gomen ne." Shuichi tried to help the boy up as he stood. The other youth pushed his hand away, still not looking at Shuichi.

  


"Get off me."

  


Shuichi took an awkward step back. "Um, ano...I'm really sorry. Are you hurt?"

  


The boy finally lifted his eyes to him, and Shuichi ducked his head as he waited for the scathing assault of words he knew he would be getting. He winced before realising that the boy's words had died mid-sound. He looked up to see the other boy looking at him in wide-eyed shock, mouth partly open from his intent to retort sharply.

  


"You..."

  


"Ano..."

  


"You..." The boy repeated.

  


"Aa." Shuichi started to get a bit worried when the other boy didn't move. He gently took his arm and guided him over to a bench. Sitting down next to the boy Shuichi tried again.

  


"Ano...are you okay? Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

  


The boy blinked suddenly, his eyes re-focusing. "You...you're Shindou Shuichi!" He accused.

  


Shuichi blushed a deep red. "Aa." He gave a short, embarrassed laugh which sounded only the tiniest bit strangled. "Um, look...I'm late for a recording. Are you alright, I hit you pretty hard, and that fall to the pavement couldn't have been very nice either. Do you want to ring anyone, I really do need to make a move soon." Shuichi said sheepishly.

  


The other boy seemed to gather himself then. He shrugged off-handedly. "I've had worse knocks. Don't worry about it."

  


Shuichi eyed him sceptically. "Look, tell you what. I'll give you my phone number. It's my mobile, 'cos I don't think Yuki would like for anyone he doesn't know to ring." Shuichi quickly dug in his bag for a sheet of paper, which he always had handy for his lyrics and scribbled a number across the back. "Here. Ring me later so I know you're alright, yeah?"

  


"Trusting, aren't you?" The brunette bishonen said, a strange light in his large blue eyes.

  


Shuichi tilted his head to one side, his violet eyes darkening at a remembered pain. "Aa. Sometimes." He passed the boy the paper.

  


"What makes you think I won't sell the number to the tabloids, or stalk you by ringing you at obnoxious hours?" He pointed out.

  


Throwing a wink at the other youth, Shuichi stood. "There's always another phone to buy, or another number." Shuichi said with a bubbling laugh. "Ogenki de. Ja!"

  


The boy lifted a hand in a small wave as Shuichi bounded off. "Ja." He whispered, a small smile slowly drifting onto his face.

  


---*---

  


"Where've you been?" 

  


Nagi gripped the paper in his hand hard on reflex, lifting his face to glare up at the German telepath lounging on the couch in the center of the apartment.

  


"Out. What's it to you?" Nagi demanded to know, his stance wary and tense.

  


Schuldich shrugged nonchalantly, flicking a flame-coloured lock of hair over his shoulder to stare at the petite brunette. "Nothing. Just curious."

  


"Hn. I'll be in my room if Brad wants me." Nagi turned and left, his back stiff from the weight of Schuldich's uncanny gaze.

  


"Crawford, Nagi, Crawford." The man said, amusement dripping from his voice. He was, of course, referring to the fact that Nagi was the only one permitted to call their fearless leader by his given name, to the rest he was 'Crawford', to Nagi, who'd known the man the longest, he was 'Brad'.

  


"Whatever Schu." Nagi said as he left.

  


Schuldich snorted and shook his head, turning the TV on with the remote.

  


The moment the door to his bedroom was shut, Nagi uncrumpled the piece of paper in his hand. The number was large and there were small doodles on the paper. When Nagi turned it over he noticed with a slight frown that there were scraps of words, maybe even lyrics to a new song. They weren't in any order, but looked as if they'd been jotted down in a hurry.

  


Nagi sat down in front of his state-of-the-art-and-beyond computer, quickly inputting a search for anything related to Shindou Shuichi. His lips curled at the corners involuntarily at the remembered smile and wink Shuichi had given him before he'd left. The fifteen year old assassin couldn't remember a time when anyone had smiled at him like that, or been as open and trusting as the beautiful rock singer had been.

  


Shindou Shuichi was big news in Japan. From appearing on quiz shows and turning the stations up-side-down by requesting to sing rather than accept any prizes or money, to the numerous odd happenings at their concerts and the speculation of Shuichi's lovelife, the media had managed very successfully to keep the boy and his band in the spotlight.

  


Once noticed, Bad Luck had soared. Their band was in great demand, and their albums sold almost as fast as Nittle Graspers', and they were modern legends! The songs were amazing and addictive. Nagi knew that. He'd first heard them on the radio during one of his many and frequent trips to the park. The fast and uplifting beat had, for a short while, swept away his worries. When he listened to Shuichi sing everything else didn't seem as bad, as hopeless, or as dark.

  


Nagi actually felt the barest taste of life through the songs.

  


The search finished with a beep. Nagi quickly opened it up, downloading everything he found of interest, as well as pictures, both official and those taken and scanned in by fans. There were a surprisingly large number of doujinshi about the band as well, pairing them up with every person imaginable. But the most seemed to have Shindou Shuichi paired with Sakuma Ryuichi. 

  


Nagi smirked. Both singers did look kinda alike as far as hair, body and facial structure etc...well, except for the fact that Shuichi's hair was a bright pink, which Nagi doubted was completely natural, while Ryuichi's was a dark mahogany brown. But the two of them on stage just seemed to _resonate_ together. They were spell-blindingly mesmerising when they sang apart, combined they were beyond spectacular. Small wonder they were so popular in the fan books.

  


Encrypting a hidden folder, Nagi saved everything he wanted to keep about Shuichi. Some part of him knew it wasn't quite normal, but the greater part, the part touched by Shuichi's songs crushed the thought.

  


Leaning forward against his right hand, his elbow propped firmly on the desk, Nagi opened up a particularly well taken shot of the genki singer. He was on stage, the multi-coloured lights painting him in a rainbow of colours. One hand was in a fist in the air, the other wrapped around the mike stand. His legs were wide apart in a partly crouched stance. From the angle of the shot it seemed almost like the singer was going to jump right off the stage and out of the picture.

  


But it was the look on Shuichi's face which captured Nagi's attention. His bright violet eyes were gleaming, not at all as innocent as the ones he'd gazed into at the park that morning. His smile was wide and ever so faintly feral, the foreshadow of something dangerous and captivating was promised in that moment, captured forever on film in perfect detail.

  


Nagi lifted his other hand to trail over Shuichi's face. A sudden wave of fierce possessiveness washed over him, an odd tightening twisting his stomach. He whispered one word in the silence of his room.

  


"Mine."

  


  


---*---

Tbc...

---*---

  
  


  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  


  
  


---*---

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


---*---

  
  


  
  


Shuichi collapsed on his chair, a bottle of some energy drink clasped loosely in one hand. He was exhausted. Mr K, their manager had most certainly not been impressed with Shuichi's tardy arrival. As a result he'd made him stay behind to go over the entire set of songs for the album, an imposing and angry presence looming over Shuichi's shoulder the entire day. All he wanted to do now was go home, back to Yuki and curl up with his lover.

  
  


A harsh bark of laughter escaped his mouth before he could pull it in and Shuichi was glad for once that there was no-one left in the room with him. Even though he'd been with Yuki for almost a year, he still found himself sleeping on the couch more often than not. Yuki wasn't quite as hard, or as cold to him as he had been, and there was no way in the world that Shuichi doubted that Yuki loved him, but it was not an easy love.

  
  


But then again, nothing with Yuki was ever easy.

  
  


Shows of physical affection were rare, spoken ones even rarer. But Shuichi treasured every moment he spent with the man he loved. But sometimes, just sometimes, Shuichi wished that Yuki was a little bit more affectionate. 

  
  


Shuichi was a very touchy-feely type of person. Casual touches came easily to him, he hugged, nudged, poked, and cuddled with those he counted among his friends. He needed the reassurance of touch almost as much as he needed to make people happy.

  
  


Hiro understood. The genius guitarist had been Shuichi's best friend for as long as he could remember, and the red-head was extremely protective of his small friend. It gave Shuichi something stable to fall back on when things got rough.

  
  


But in the end, regardless, he would never give up his first and foremost love. No, for love, for Yuki, he could live with anything.

  
  


  
  


---*---

  
  


  
  


Nagi stared at the phone. It had just gone eight o' clock at night, more than enough time for Shuichi to have finished what he was doing. So why was he stalling? With a derisive snort at his odd behaviour, Nagi picked up the phone and dialed in the number he'd already memorised off by heart. It rang for a half dozen times before being answered.

  
  


Moshi moshi, Shuichi desu.

  
  


"Konban wa, Shuichi."

  
  


Eh? Suguru?

  
  


Nagi blinked. "No. It's the boy from the park. You asked me to ring...?"

  
  


There was an embarrassed laugh at the other end of the line. Aa. Gomen ne. You sound different on the phone. Are you okay? Did you get home alright? No difficulties, dizziness, feeling sick, or in any way hurt?

  
  


Nagi had to stifle a very uncharacteristic laugh at the long speech, which sounded as if it had been said in a single breath before settling for a tiny breath of air as he tried to smother a chuckle. "Iie. I'm fine."

  
  


There was a relieved sigh from Shuichi. Oh good. Then there was a brief pause. Ano...this may sound weird, but I don't actually know your name.

  
  


Nagi blinked before answering. "It's Nagi Naoe, but everyone calls me Nagi."

  
  


Cool. Just call me Shuichi. Ano...are you really okay?

  
  


It took a moment for Nagi to realise that there was real concern in Shuichi's voice, not faked, or done simply because it was expected, this boy was actually worried for someone he'd only just met that day, somebody who wasn't even famous, just, in Shuichi's eyes, normal. Nagi fought down the overwhelming urge to break something at the unfamiliar feeling which settled over him. 

  
  


The only time he'd ever been shown concern had been when he'd been injured in a battle, and even then it was mainly Brad who worried. Most of the rest, other than Schwarz, his assassin group, were only ever worried if it appeared that his expertise, and his telekinetic abilities, would not be usable due to his injury, never concerned about him personally.

  
  


For someone who was shown so little comfort in his life, Shuichi's actions seemed almost alien. And oh-so addictive.

  
  


"I'm fine, really. Thank you for asking."

  
  


Nagi heard Shuichi yawn and sigh. "Tired?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

  
  


Aa. I'm still at the recording studio. What about you?

  
  


"Home." 

  
  


Alone? Again, that concern.

  
  


"Iie."

  
  


Aa. Good. It's lonely to be by yourself.

  
  


Nagi shrugged, even though he knew Shuichi couldn't see it, it was more of an instinctive gesture. "I'm used to it."

  
  


Eeeh? No-one should have to get used to being lonely.

  
  


"Why not. There are a lot of lonely people out there. One more won't make that much of a difference."

  
  


Are you lonely Nagi? Shuichi asked then softly.

  
  


Nagi's grip on the phone tightened until his knuckles turned white. "I...sometimes....often."

  
  


There was a moment of silence on the other end before Shuichi spoke again. Ne, Nagi?

  
  


"Aa?"

  
  


Would you like to go get an ice cream or something with me? I need to relax after the day I've had, and I would appreciate the company, if you're allowed, and not doing anything. Shuichi asked, his voice oddly gentle.

  
  


"Aa." Nagi replied quietly. "I...I'd like that."

  
  


I'll wait at the park, where I met you.

  
  


"Aa. I'll be there."

  
  


Ja.

  
  


"Aa. Ja." Nagi held the phone as it went dead, Shuichi having hung up. Faster than he thought he could move, Nagi changed into dark blue jeans and black shirt, a warm black sweater on top. It was slim and clingy, falling just over his wrists and reaching to mid-thigh. He used a fraction of his power to get his boots while he got dressed. It took him less than three minutes from start to finish. Lastly, Nagi grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

  
  


"Going somewhere?" A cool voice asked.

  
  


Nagi turned to stare evenly at the leader of Schwarz. "Yes."

  
  


"Going out again Nagi?" Came Schuldich's surprised voice from the kitchen, the telepath joining them a moment later. "This isn't like you."

  
  


Nagi shrugged, his face falling into it's usual blank mask. Schuldich couldn't penetrate Nagi's mental shields without the younger boy knowing, so he had no way of knowing about Nagi's chance encounter with Shuichi. "I'm meeting a friend."

  
  


The look on Schuldich's face was incredulous. "Friends? You?! But you hate people. You don't like making friends."

  
  


Nagi lifted his chin a fraction, his eyes hardening. "Well now I have." His shields slipped for a moment, Schuldich reeling back from shock at the brief image he managed to capture. He snickered into his hand before turning to Crawford and waving. "Nothing to worry about Crawford. I know who he's seeing." He paused then.

  
  


"Nagi?" Schuldich said, facing the smaller boy. "How on earth did you make friends with him?"

  
  


"Him?" Crawford asked.

  
  


Nagi and Schuldich ignored him. "None of your business."

  
  


"Oh-ho-ho, but I think it is. You do know you're playing with fire? He's not the type to be friends with someone like you, or any of us."

  
  


Nagi turned away. "I know." He left without turning back.

  
  


Schuldich turned in time to see the look on Crawford's face. "What?!"

  
  


Crawford shook his head. "Was the 'friend' a pink-haired youth?" he asked.

  
  


Schuldich nodded. "Did you 'see' them?"

  
  


"Yeah. My vision showed them in a small cafe."

  
  


"You know who that was, don't you?" Schuldich pressed.

  
  


"No. But I have a bad feeling about this. Nagi isn't acting like himself." Crawford stared at Schuldich for a brief moment. "Find out everything about that youth he was with. I want to know if he's going to be a threat."

  
  


Schuldich snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. He shook his head. "That kid is Shindou Shuichi. He's nineteen, going to be twenty in three weeks. His birthday is on the 16th of April, his blood type is 'A' and he lives with his lover, Yuki Eiri, who is a famous romance novelist." Schuldich reeled off, ticking each point as he said it on his fingers.

  
  


"And you know his how?"

  
  


The German walked past Crawford, retrieving a magazine from the lounge. He passed it to the American, opening it up to the special in the center pages. The pink-haired youth Crawford has seen in his vision was across the inside eight pages.

  
  


"Shindou Shuichi?"

  
  


---*---

  
  


Tbc...

  
  


---*---

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter Three

.

.

~*~*~

.

Chapter Three

.

~*~*~

.

.

Shuichi kicked at a bit of loose gravel lining the sides of the path through the park. He didn't do it to make a mess, it was just a bad habit he had. He tended to do silly things like the when his mind was occupied with other matters. Like this Nagi kid. No-one should ever have to feel alone. He grinned then. At least this was something he was good at, making friends.

.

~*~*~

.

Nagi slowed his walk down to a reasonable pace once he neared the bench he'd sat on earlier with Shuichi. It was odd, this feeling he got whenever he thought of the other youth. Nagi found it hard to believe that Shuichi was four years older than him, the pink-haired singer could have passed for his age easily.

"Oi! Nagi-kun!"

Nagi looked up at the shout. Shuichi was standing by the bench, his arms waving madly at the assassin. The bright orange of his jacket was highlighted by the lamp-post he was next to. 

"Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled, his hand taking Nagi's arm to guide the boy. "Do you live nearby? That was pretty fast."

"Aa. Just a few blocks away"

"Cool. C'mon, I know the perfect place to go. Do you like coffee?"

Nagi nodded. "Yeah."

"What school do you go to?" Shuichi asked curiously, "I didn't recognise the uniform."

"I'm in-between at the moment. We only just moved back into the area."

"So what do you do during the day?" Shuichi asked, linking his arm with Nagi's. Both boys were the same height and size, so their walk was comfortable.

"Sometime I go for a walk, but usually I go on my computer." The brunette did a small half shrug, "I don't really do much of anything." That was true enough. Unless they had a mission there wasn't much for Nagi to do. He was trained in martial arts, and he practiced occasionally, but since his telekinesis was used rather than his body during fights, he didn't really pay much heed to his routines.

Shuichi scrunched up his face, making him look even younger. "Isn't that boring?"

"Sometimes."

There were a few minutes of silence before Shuichi spoke again.

"Ne, Nagi? Would you like to come to the studio with me tomorrow. I could meet you in the park in the morning. I can't promise you won't be bored, but the rest of the guys are pretty cool. We're going to be rehearsing for our next concert, now that our album has been recorded. You can leave at any time if you don't like it." Shuichi's large violet eyes were pleading.

"Come with you?" Nagi was shocked. He swallowed a couple of times, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat. "I..." Nagi smiled then, a real smile. It was only small, not much more than a curve at the corners of his lips, but Shuichi seemed to sense how rare it was. "Thank you. I will."

"Great!" Shuichi turned a blinding smile back on the younger boy and Nagi's breath caught at the beauty of such a simple emotion.

Shuichi brought them them to a small cafe. It was brightly lit outside with lots of neon coloured lights, but the inside was dim and comfy. "They have the best ice cream in Tokyo." Shuichi confided to Nagi. Somehow, Nagi felt that it was very unlikely, seeing as he'd eaten in some of the best places Tokyo had to offer. But he nodded anyway and joined Shuichi at the counter.

"Nagi? Which flavours do you want?"

The array of flavours was astounding and the combinations endless. For a second, Nagi floundered. "Um, chocolate?"

Shuichi gaped at him. "That's all?"

Nagi looked away, embarrassed. He wasn't good at social interaction. There weren't any parameters to play within, no clear boundaries within which he could let go. Even with Weiss, the rules were clear. But when it came to simply talking, Nagi was at a loss.

"Tell you what," Shuichi decided, "why don't we put together three of your favourite flavours?"

"Chocolate, cherry...and, er, brandy."

"Okay." Shuichi turned to the girl smiling at him on the other side of the counter. Her uniform an odd mixture of sombre black and hot pink. Weird, but suitable for the shop. "Can I have one 'Fantasie' with chocolate, cherry and brandy, and, uh, one 'Mindbender' with strawberry, white chocolate, milk chocolate and dark chocolate?"

"Drinks?"

"Two coffees with everything."

The girl nodded and jotted everything down, she handed them a numbered card and left.

"So I'll meet you at eight?" Shuichi asked once they were seated. The number place in it's holder.

"Aa."

"You'll love it!" Shuichi assured Nagi, wanting the other boy to enjoy himself. 

The ice creams were eaten in relative silence, Nagi concentrating on eating the treat. Shuichi had been right, this tiny place served the most delectable ice cream imaginable.

"Ano, Shuichi?" Nagi asked, laying his spoon in the empty bowl.

"Aa?"

Nagi looked at the singer intently, his vulpine eyes assessing. "Why? Why are you trying to be friends with me? You're a famous singer, your band is Japan's hottest news. I'm just someone you bumped into, there's nothing you could possibly want from me," Nagi left out other than the obvious, but that was because he doubted that Shuichi was doing this for sex, he just didn't seem aware of that, "so why this?" He waved one boyishly slim hand at the room, encompassing the interior of the cafe.

Shuichi's astonished gaze met his own questioning one. He pointed to himself. "Oro...? Me? Want something?"

Nagi just held his stare unflinching as Shuichi blinked repeatedly, seeming to be in distress. "Nagi..."

Tilting his head a fraction, Nagi squared his delicate jaw.

Shuichi looked down, shoulders hunched towards his body in an automatic defensive maneuver, they started to shake slightly a moment later.

"Shuichi?"

The face that met Nagi's was sorrowful, tears glistened at the corners of his violet eyes.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

Nagi looked uncomfortable, shifting himself on his seat opposite Shuichi. He couldn't seem to meet that heartfelt, if a bit sad, face. "Aa."

"What kind of childhood did you have if you believe that the only reason someone would want to be your friend would be if they had an ulterior motive? Who has hurt you so badly that you could only expect the worst from people?" Shuichi whispered, but Nagi could hear every word. Shuichi stood then, he held his hand to the other boy who stared at it hesitantly.

"Ano..."

"C'mon," Shuichi urged, "it's okay, I have something to show you."

Nagi took Shuichi's hand, walking beside him in silence as the older youth pulled him along. Where he was going, Nagi had no idea. Shuichi stopped at the top of a hill overlooking the part of town they were in, a metal railing there to stop walkers slipping. Shuichi tugged Nagi over to it, finally releasing the other's hand to lean against the rail.

"What do you see?" Shuichi asked, gazing out into the light-speckled darkness.

Nagi looked down at the lights. "A lot of electricity being used?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Look again. Isn't it pretty? I can see that we're not alone, that behind each light is a person, most of them will be strangers...some of them I'll probably never know, but they are there. Every one of them is a possible friend, each person with their own dreams, their own hopes, their own potential."

"And what about the ones that have no lights? The ones in the darkness? What of them?" Nagi asked quietly.

"I guess those are the ones who need to be reminded that there's always a light out there for them." Shuichi said, his tone soft. "And you Nagi? Are you one of the ones that need a light?"

"I...I don't know. Sometimes the light can be harsh, unforgiving. The darkness can be equally beautiful."

"But is it any easier to live in?" Shuichi asked mildly.

"Sometimes the darkness is all we have."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got to go." Nagi turned away, unwilling to face the sincerity in Shuichi's eyes.

"Nagi...?"

The brunette paused, his back still to Shuichi.

"I'll wait for you."

Nagi gave him a curt nod, walking away down the path swiftly.

Shuichi turned back to the lights, resting his chin on the rail. He sighed once before leaving in the other direction back to Yuki.

.

~*~*~

.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Shuichi looked up as he shut the door, shocked at the anger mingled with worry in Yuki's voice.

"Ano..."

The blonde looked distinctly ruffled, the top buttons of his shirt were open, a lit cigarette in one hand, his cell phone in the other. "K called. Apparently you'd left the studio at eight, but you'd left your bag behind. That was three hours ago!!" He lifted a hand to run it through his hair in agitation, looked at the cigarette and changed his mind, stubbing it out on the closest ashtray.

"I rang Hiro, he hadn't seen you. Fujisaki, Sakano...I even rang my idiot brother to find out if you'd rung him." Yuki's voice got harder as he progressed and Shuichi shrank at the dark menace it contained. "So...where the hell have you been?!"

"Ano...Yuki, if I'd known you'd worry, I would have been home sooner. I didn't think you'd notice." Shuichi explained 

A pang of guilt hit Yuki square in the gut, halting him immediately. It was true, if K hadn't rung him he would never have noticed that Shuichi hadn't been home. He signed tiredly. "Next time ring, okay?" It was the closest to an apology that Shuichi was going to get, but to Shuichi it was more than he was used to.

"Hai. I will Yuki."

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked once they had both seated themselves on the long 'L' shaped sofa.

"I knocked over a kid this morning when I was late and I gave him my number to ring so I'd know he was okay, then I took his out for an ice cream 'cos he was lonely." Shuichi smiled, cuddling closer to Yuki, laying his head on the other's lap. "I think he was lonely. He kinda reminds me of you."

At Yuki's lifted brow Shuichi continued. "He had that look in his eyes, the same kind of one you get when you remember something bad. I wanted to make him not so sad."

Yuki's golden eyes softened fractionally. He ran a hand through Shuichi's petal-soft hair. "Did it work?"

"I don't know." Shuichi sat up then, excitement pouring off him in waves. "I invited him to come to the studio with me tomorrow to cheer him up."

"Is that wise?" Yuki said, frowning.

Shuichi shrugged, lying back down on Yuki's lap. "I don't think he's the type to do anything for attention, Nagi, that's his name, doesn't seem to like people very much, or like to have people notice him. He's very quiet."

"I see." Yuki stood, dislodging the smaller boy. He walked away, pausing at the door to gaze at Shuichi through heavy-lidded eyes. "Coming?" He asked with a smirk.

Shuichi beamed, leaping off the couch to follow his lover to the bedroom.

~*~*~

.

Tbc

.

~*~*~


End file.
